Rosemary (Demons)
Rosemary is the secondary antagonist of the 1985 Italian horror film, Demons. She is a former prostitute who was the first to be transformed into a demon one fateful night in a Berlin movie theater. She was portrayed by Geretta Geretta. Biography Background Before the events of the film, Rosemary's pimp, Tony, gave her and another prostitute, Carmen, free tickets to an unknown movie playing in a mysterious movie theater known as The Metropol. Tony likely obtained the tickets from The Mysterious Masked Man , who had earlier been seen giving them away in the subway station. Events during the film The first time we see Rosemary, she is in the Metropol's lobby putting on a mysterious mask that was hanging on a display. Wearing said mask, she sneaks up behind Carmen and successfully scares her. Her job complete, Rosemary dances around for her colleagues until Tony tells her to take the mask off. In doing so, the mask cuts Rosemary's face, an event which sets the stage for the rest of film. When the movie they are there to see finally starts, Rosemary and her colleagues are of the few people in the theater who are actually pleased that they are about the watch a horror film. As the movie within a movie continues, however, Rosemary and Carmen notice some oddly similar events happening in said film and real time, the most alarming one being a man cutting his face on the same mask Rosemary had put on earlier. The film also reveals that whoever wears this mask will be transformed into a demon . Rosemary takes this light at first, but the effects of her cut quickly reveal themselves when the slice reopens and she begins to feel sick. Feeling queasy, Rosemary ventures down the hallway and into the restroom, where she desperately attempt the treat her wound. Things immediately escape when the wound forms into a boil and pops, spewing a foul pus all over her face, beginning the process of her transformation. Fearing for the health of her friend, Carmen also ventures down to the bathroom to check on Rosemary. Coming upon Rosemary in a stall, Carmen is visibly horrified when her friend turns around to reveal that she has transformed into a sharp clawed, red eyed demon fresh out of Hell. Rosemary, entirely feral, quickly slices and infects Carmen before chasing her around the theater. Carmen eventually loses Rosemary when the latter ventures up the upstairs balcony. There, she successfully murders a pair of lovers and gouges the eyes out of a blind man. Hearing the havoc up above them, the rest of the theater's patrons attempt to escape the building, only to find that the doors and windows have been entirely bricked over. This results in the majority of the guests running around the theater to find an exit. Instead, they come upon Rosemary, who chases them throughout the corridors. After brutally scalping a young woman hiding in a storage closet, Rosemary is temporarily locked away when Tony blocks the door with a vending machine. Not only that, but she also lost two of her newly clawed fingers in the process. Although we never see when it happens, Rosemary eventually escapes from her confines, infects countless other people in the theater, and joins the other demons to bang on the barricades of the survivors hidden in the balcony area. Believing that the army has come to their rescue, the survivors pull down their barricade, accidentally allowing Rosemary and her compatriots to attack and kill all but four of them: Cheryl, George, Cathy, and Ken. After Cathy and Ken are dispatched, Cheryl and George wander back into the downstairs portion of the theater, where they find that everyone from the balcony, including Rosemary, is waiting to attack them. Armed with a motorcycle and a katana, George and Cheryl are pursued by Rosemary and the other demons throughout the aisles of the theater. Although we never see her again after this scene, Geretta Geretta, the actress who played Rosemary, revealed that she indeed survive the motorcycle massacre. Victims *Carmen - Slashed throat and turned into a demon. *Liz - Strangled, sliced, and turned into demon. *Liz's Lover - Strangled, sliced, neck broken, and turned into a demon. *Werner - Eye's gouged out and turned into a demon. *Carla - Scalped and turned into a demon. *Ruth - Head crushed, slashed, and turned into demon. *Unnamed Movie Patrons - Sliced and turned into demons. Gallery Ed31a32c5f688f38dcd355338bb33df6b6ea8a72 hq.gif|Rosemary infects herself with the demonic mask. DemonsRosemaryScaringCarmen.jpg|Rosemary scares Carmen with the mask. demons tony.jpg|Rosemary, Tony, and Carmen enjoy the movie. 4acc3c6a33e6e2cde74fd893ae04dab7da12962e hq.gif|Rosemary's cut begins to affect her. Demons-green-puke.jpg|Rosemary transforms into a demon. demon.jpg|Rosemary chases Carmen. vlcsnap-2014-04-28-17h55m35s116.png|The demonic infection bursts Rosemary's bubble. Geretta geretta.jpg|Rosemary is locked up. Female-Zombies-Geretta.jpg|Rosemary gouges out a blind man's eyes. Category:Demon Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tragic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes